List of companies based in Oregon
This is a list of companies based in Oregon. Oregon is the ninth largest by area and the 27th most populous of the 50 United States. The gross domestic product (GDP) of Oregon in 2010 was $168.6 billion; it is the United States's 26th wealthiest state by GDP. The state's per capita personal income in 2010 was $44,447. . Oregon has one of the largest salmon-fishing industries in the world, although ocean fisheries have reduced the river fisheries in recent years. The state is home to many breweries, and Portland has the largest number of breweries of any city in the world. High technology industries and services have been major employers since the 1970s. Tektronix was the largest private employer in Oregon until the late 1980s. Intel's creation and expansion of several facilities in eastern Washington County continued the growth that Tektronix had started. Intel is now the state's largest for-profit private employer, with more than 17,000 employees, while Providence Health & Services, a nonprofit, is the largest private employer. Companies currently based in Oregon ]] ]] 's company headquarters in Washington County, Oregon]] product]] * @Large Films * ''1859'' magazine * 2 Player Productions * A-dec * Acumed * Adidas * Aftermath Media * Airblaster * Al Mar Knives * Alliance Truck Parts * Alta Bicycle Share * Ambric * American Blimp Corporation * Arcimoto * Aspen Capital * Avia * Axium * Bandon Capital Management * Benchmade * Benchmark Maps * Bent Image Lab * Better World Club * Bettery Inc. * Betty Rides * Bike Friday * BioSphere Plastic * Blackstone Audio * Bonfire Snowboarding * Breedlove Guitars * Burley Design * Bustos Media * Calico Light Weapons Systems * Cambia Health Solutions * Cascade Microtech * CD Baby * CH2M Hill * Chambers Communications Corporation * Clean Edge * ClearEdge Power * Click Commerce * Co-Motion Cycles * CollegeNET * The Collins Companies * Columbia River Knife & Tool * Columbia Sportswear * Consolidated Freightways * Consumer Cellular * Crafty Games * Croman Corporation * Curotek * DaKine * DeMarini * DH Press * Digimarc * Digital Trends * E&F Miler Industries * Eagle Newspapers * Edge Wireless * Electric Moto Corporation * Electro Scientific Industries * Elite Care * EllisLab * Emmert International * Enli Health Intelligence * Erickson Inc. * ESCO Corporation * Evelyn & Bobbie * Expensify * Extensis * Falcon Northwest * FEI Company * FILMguerrero * Firstsource * FLIR Systems * Freightliner Trucks * The Fruit Company * Galena Biopharma * Gene Tools * Geoloqi * Gerber Legendary Blades * Gothic Beauty * Grace Bio-Labs * Grange Cooperative * Great Cats World Park * The Greenbrier Companies * Grenade Gloves * Greyday Productions * Ground Kontrol * Harry & David * Harvest House * Hawthorne Books * Hedgebrook * Heitman Analytics * Henry V Events * Holden Outerwear * Holiday Rambler * Home Power magazine * The Human Bean * Image3D * Imputor? * In Other Words Women's Books and Resources * InFocus * Integra Telecom * IP Fabrics * Janrain * Jantzen * Jeld-Wen * Kaiser Permanente * Keen * Kershaw Knives * Kill Rock Stars * Kimber Manufacturing * KinderCare Learning Centers * LaCrosse Footwear * Laika * Lattice Semiconductor * Leatherman * Leupold & Stevens * Leverage Factory * Lipman's * Lithia Motors * LPKF Laser & Electronics * Made in Oregon * Mecta * Mentor Graphics * Merry Hempsters * MetroPaint * Modo, Inc. * MotoCzysz * Nemo Design * Nike, Inc. * Nosler * NuScale * OlsenDaines * Omega Morgan * Oni Press * Oregon Angel Fund * Oregon Scientific * Organically Grown Company * Out'n'About * Pacific International Enterprises * Pacific Northwest Wrestling * Pacific Star Communications * PeaceHealth Medical Group * Phoseon Technology * Planar Systems * ''Plazm'' magazine * Polara Productions * Pop Art, Inc. * Portland and Western Railroad * Portland Incubator Experiment * Pronto Pup * Puppet Labs * R/West * RadiSys * Rentrak * Rodda Paint * Rodgers Instruments * Roseburg Forest Products * Salomon Snowboards * SawStop * SCE Bend Studio * Schetky Northwest Sales, Inc. * Second Story Interactive Studios * Shaver Transportation Company * Shoe Goo * SmartCAM * Soloflex * Sports Management Worldwide * Stohr Cars * Storables * Sunlight Solar Energy * Swanson Group Aviation * SwellPath * Take Flight, LLC * Tara Labs * Tec Laboratories * Tektronix * TerraCycle * Teufel Nursery * Thomas Kemper * Thrustmaster * Tillamook County Creamery Association * Timeless Media Group * TMT Development * Toonlet * TopoQuest * Trapit * Trusted Computing Group * Turtledove Clemens * Two Guys from Andromeda * Umpqua Research Company * United Bicycle Institute * USF Reddaway * Vajra Enterprises * Vanport Manufacturing * Vari-Prop * VeriWave * Vernier Software & Technology * Wah Chang Corporation * Webtrends * WeoGeo * Western Communications * Windward Performance By type Aircraft and airlines 747 Supertanker departs Ben Gurion Airport, Israel (2007)]] * Air Oregon * Columbia Aircraft * Columbia Helicopters * Epic Aircraft * Erickson Inc. * Evergreen International Airlines * Evergreen International Aviation * Lancair * SeaPort Airlines * Van's Aircraft Amusement parks , located in Turner]] * Enchanted Forest * Oaks Amusement Park Design firms * Boora Architects * TVA Architects * ZGF Architects LLP Banks company headquarters in Portland]] * Aspen Capital * Community Bank * Umpqua Holdings Corporation Credit unions * Cascade Community Federal Credit Union * First Tech Federal Credit Union * Fi-linx * Oregon Community Credit Union * Rogue Credit Union Breweries * BridgePort Brewing Company * Cascade Lakes Brewing Company * Deschutes Brewery * Fort George Brewery * Full Sail Brewing Company * Hair of the Dog Brewing Company * Henry Weinhard's * McMenamins * Ninkasi Brewing Company * Portland Brewing Company * Rogue Ales * Widmer Brothers Brewery Broadcasting * Alpha Broadcasting * Bend Radio Group * California Oregon Broadcasting, Inc. * NBG Radio Network * Rose City Radio Corporation * Talk Radio Network Distilleries 's "pear in a bottle" eau de vie]] * Clear Creek Distillery * Hood River Distillers * House Spirits Distillery * Rogue Ales Financial and consulting :See also: Banks, listed above * Oregon Angel Fund Food (manufacturing and related) is also known as "Franz Family Bakeries".]] * Alpenrose Dairy * Bittermens * Bob's Red Mill * Dagoba Chocolate * Dave's Killer Bread * Kenny & Zuke's Delicatessen * Kettle Foods * Market of Choice * Oregon Chai * Ore-Ida * Otto's Sausage Kitchen * Pacific Seafood * Reser's Fine Foods * Stash Tea Company * Stumptown Coffee Roasters * Tazo * Turtle Island Foods * United States Bakery (Franz) * Western Family Foods * Willamette Valley Fruit Company Healthcare * Cambia Health Solutions * Kaiser Permanente * Legacy Health * Mercy Flights * Metro West Ambulance * PeaceHealth Medical Group * Tuality Healthcare Insurance * Oregon Mutual Insurance * StanCorp Financial Group * Standard Insurance Company * State Accident Insurance Fund Lodging * Ace Hotel * Shilo Inns Manufacturing companies , at its unveiling in Portland in July 2009]] * Benchmade * Bullseye Glass * Frank Hrubetz & Company * Jeld-Wen * Leatherman * Oregon Iron Works * Oregon Steel Mills * Pendleton Woolen Mills * Precision Castparts Corp. * Schnitzer Steel Industries Publishers Book publishers headquarters in Milwaukie, Oregon]] * Beyond Words Publishing * Binford & Mort * CALYX * Clear Cut Press * CNS Productions * Dark Horse Comics * DH Press * Graphic Arts Center Publishing * Harvest House * Hawthorne Books * Microcosm Publishing * Oni Press * Oregon Catholic Press * Oregon State University Press * Pulphouse Publishing * Underland Press * University of Oregon Press * Wipf and Stock News publishers * OregonLive.com * Pamplin Media Group * The Register-Guard Record labels * Arena Rock Recording Company * Audio Dregs * Badman Recording Co. * Candy Ass Records * Cavity Search Records * Chainsaw Records * Dirtnap Records * FILMguerrero * Gnar Tapes * Greyday Productions * Heinz Records * Hush Records * Hypnos * Kill Rock Stars * Marriage Records * Reverb Records * Rise Records * Shelflife Records * Slender Means Society * Soleilmoon Recordings * Solid Rock Records * States Rights Records * Tombstone Records Restaurants restaurant in Garden Home, Oregon]] in Salem, Oregon]] in Lincoln City, Oregon]] * Boon's Treasury * Bullwinkle's Restaurant * Dan and Louis Oyster Bar * Dutch Bros. Coffee * Farrell's Ice Cream Parlour * Huber's * Imbrie Farm * McCormick & Schmick's * McGrath's Fish House * McMenamins * McMenamins Edgefield * Mo's Restaurants * The Old Spaghetti Factory * Oregon Electric Station * The Original Pancake House * Pietro's Pizzas * Pizza Schmizza * Portland City Grill * Sam Bond's Garage * Shari's Restaurants * Sizzle Pie * Taco Time * Venetian Theatre * Voodoo Doughnut Retail stores store in Hillsboro, Oregon]] store in Wilsonville, Oregon]] * A-Boy Plumbing & Electrical Supply * Alberta Cooperative Grocery * Bi-Mart * Cash & Carry * Dari Mart * Fred Meyer * Hanna Andersson * Les Schwab Tire Centers * Made In Oregon * Mattress Lot * Motorcycle Superstore * Music Millennium * Nau * New Seasons Market * Norm Thompson Outfitters * Oil Can Henry's * Parr Lumber * People's Food Co-op * Plaid Pantry * Powell's Books * Wilco Shipbuilders ship under construction at Commercial Iron Works, 21 July 1944]] * Cascade Yachts * Columbia River Shipbuilding Company * Commercial Iron Works * Kaiser Shipyards * Northwest Steel * Oregon Shipbuilding Corporation * Sause Bros., Inc. * Willamette Iron and Steel Works * Zidell Companies Software companies * Act-On * Brandlive * CenterSpace Software * Concentric Sky * Dejal * Elemental Technologies, Inc. * EllisLab * Enli Health Intelligence * Expensify * Janrain * Mentor Graphics * N'Lightning Software Development * Panic * Puppet Labs * RFPIO * TenAsys * Tripwire * Urban Airship Utilities * Bonneville Power Administration * Eugene Water & Electric Board * NW Natural * PacifiCorp * Portland General Electric Wineries and vineyards]] * Bethel Heights Vineyard * Boedecker Cellars Winery + Tasting Room * Bridgeview Vineyard and Winery * Cooper Mountain Vineyards * Cristom Vineyards * The Eyrie Vineyards * Foris Vineyards Winery * HillCrest Vineyards * King Estate Winery * Maison Joseph Drouhin * Oak Knoll Winery * Sokol Blosser Winery * Trisaetum Winery * Valley View Winery * Willamette Valley Vineyards Defunct companies that were based in Oregon * Allalom Music * Alternative Records * Camera World * Emporium * G.I. Joe's * J. K. Gill Company * Lipman's * Malheur Bell * MathStar * Meier & Frank * Merix Corporation * Mount Emily Lumber Company * Mutant Pop Records * Oregon Iron Company * Pamplin Music * Rodgers * Sunn * Tim/Kerr * West Coast Bancorp * VIP's See also * Category:Defunct companies based in Oregon * Category:Organizations based in Oregon References * Oregon Companies Category:Lists